Noble Potter
by AkatsukiAsh
Summary: Charles, Harry and Alicia have been living with their Uncle and Aunt for as long as they could remember. One day two letters arrive one for each of the twins. How will these letters help change their lives?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Halloween 1981

Lily was watching James make bubbles in the air using magic for Charles and Harry. She was carrying their sleeping one month old daughter, Alicia.

Their twins, Charles and Harry looked a lot like James but Charles had Lily's red hair and Harry had her green eyes. Their youngest had James' hair and eyes but everything else was Lily's. She went upstairs to put Alicia in her crib in the bedroom she shares with her brothers and when she got back down she saw both of the twins yawning.

"I think it's time for the twins to get to sleep, don't you think so too?" Lily said as she went to pick up Harry.

"Yeah." James said chuckling while picking up Charles and placed his wand on the coffee table before he went up to put Charles in the crib as Lily finished putting Harry in the crib the twins shared.

After James put Charles in the twin's crib, he went down and suddenly the door was blasted open. "Its Voldemort, run Lily! I'll distract him take the children and get out of here!"

Lily went back into her children's room, barricaded the door with other furnishings in the room. She got Alicia and went to the twins and when she holded all three of them and tried to apparate out the house but couldn't, she then placed Alicia down in the crib with her brothers.

"Remember all three of you mummy and daddy loves you. Charles take care of your younger siblings be the responsible one. Harry you too watch over your big brother and baby sister. Alicia take care of your big brothers. All of you take care of each other and know that mummy and daddy loves you all." Lily said rapidly then the door was suddenly blasted open. She spun around stood there in front of her children with her arms wide open. "Please kill me instead, spare my children. I beg of you."

"Move girl, I'm only after the children."

"Spare them please, take my life instead"

"Move girl, I will not ask another time."

"Have mercy on them please, take my life instead."

"So be it. Avada kedavra!" Voldemort's curse killing Lily as she fell to the ground lifeless. He stepped over her and looked into the crib seeing the three children. Both twins were looking at him curiously and the youngest was crying loudly from the loud noise she heard. Not knowing which of the twins is the one chosen to defeat him. He chose to kill them both and decided to kill the younger one first.

"Watch as I kill your younger brother little Potter for you are next." He pointed his wand at the younger twin. "Avada kedavra."

Suddenly as the green light of the spell was about to hit the child it somehow deflected only leaving a lightning bolt wound on the middle of the child's forehead and hit him instead. He suddenly felt immense pain before suddenly he was gone, leaving only his robes. As the spell backfired it affected the room as well and blasted off the roof of the room and a bit of the ceiling fell and hit Charles' in the middle of the forehead, making a 'V' shaped wound.

And that was beginning of the story Twins-who-lived...

Or so it was thought to be. ;p


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up, you freaks!" Shouted a woman in front of the cupboard under the stairs as she unlocked it and opened the door widely. All three children in the cupboard were woken up and went out the room.

"Alicia, you use the bathroom first." Charles said as he rubbed his eyes.

Alicia nodded as she hurried to get her things and went straight to the bathroom. Five minutes later she was out the bathroom and let her brothers go in. As she passed by the living room she saw the amount of gifts on the floor and remembered it was her cousin's birthday. She went to the kitchen to help out the woman, her aunt Petunia. As she was setting the table her brothers came in, Charles went to help her while Harry went to help their aunt. She glanced at Charles and knew he was planning on how to get food for the three of them again since their relatives have always given them little food eat. After the breakfast was finished Aunt Petunia went up to wake her Husband and son, their uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. They heard uncle Vernon coming down.

"Alicia go to the garden and tend to the plants, me and Harry can handle it from here." Charles said to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she glanced at the door leading to the hallway knowing uncle Vernon will show up soon.

"Go Alicia, we'll be fine." Harry said pushing her to the door at the back of the kitchen. She nodded and went to the garden.

A moment later uncle Vernon came through the door and glanced at them. "Where's that freak of a sister of yours, boys?" He asked when he noticed that Alicia wasn't there.

Charles stepped forward. "She went to the garden to tend to the plants." He said giving a small fake smile (not like his uncle knew it was fake).

"At least she knows what she has to do." Uncle Vernon said as he picked up the newspaper from the table when Dudley and Petunia came to the dining area. Dudley immediately went to the living room and saw all the gifts he had.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked his father.

"37." Vernon answered him.

"37! I had 38 last year!" He whined.

"Calm down, Dudleykins. While we're out today we'll buy you two more presents, alright?" Petunia said to her son.

"37 plus 2 that's..."

"39" Vernon said while his eyes were on the newspaper he was reading.

Soon their uncle and aunt were having a discussion on what to do with the three of them since Mrs. Figg's had broken her leg and couldn't take care of them. Soon it was decided that they will join the Dursleys and Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss to the zoo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Uncle Vernon rented a van so that the Dudley and Piers didn't have to be squished by Charles, Harry and Alicia so they sat at the back seats of the van while Dudley and Piers sat at the middle seats.

While he drove, Unlce Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, the Potter kids, the council, the Potter kids, the bank and the Potter kids were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning it was motorcycles.

"...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as some motorcycles overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," Harry said, suddenly remembering about his dream. "It was flying."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front of them. He turned around in his seat and yelled, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Dudley and Piers sniggered

"Of course, Uncle Vernon." Charles said as he jabbed Harry with his elbow to stop Harry from saying something he shouldn't.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady at the van asked the Potter children what they wanted before they(the Dursleys) could hurry them away, they bought cheap lemon ice pops for each of them (Alicia didn't like lemon so she gave hers to Harry since Charles was fine with only one ice pop).  
Once inside the zoo they looked at all the different animals (they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley except it wasn't blonde and Dudley wasn't as hairy).

The Potter kids had the best morning they've had in a long time. They were careful to walk a little apart from the Dursleys with Alicia in between the twins so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite game of hitting them (the twins would always let themselves get hit then letting their little sister get hurt).

They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and the Potter children were allowed to finish the first (the twins let Alicia eat the rest of it).

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place, a boa constrictor. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trashcan - but at the moment it didn't look like it was in the mood to. In fact, it was fast asleep.  
Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move." He whined to his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again." Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring." Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry, who was looking at the snake from afar moved to the front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. Then the snake suddenly opened it's eyes. Slowly, very slowly it raised its head until it's eyes were on the same level with Harry's.

It winked.  
Harry stared. Then he quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. When no one was looking (Charles was actually watching over Harry from the corner of his eye while watching a lizard that was walking, with Alicia). He looked back at the snake and winked back.

The snake jerked it's head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that quite said plainly: 'I get that all the time.'

"I could tell," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded.

"Where do you come from?" Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its at a little sign next to the glass. Harry read the first part of the sign.

Boa constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail to the sign again and Harry read on: 'This specimen was bred in the zoo.' "Oh, I see... so you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry startled them both.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THE SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers yelled.

Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, freak." He said pushing Harry out of the way.

Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard onto the concrete floor. What came next happend so fast no one saw how it happened... one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they lept back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and looked at the glass, surprised; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

Charles, who rushed over as soon as he saw Harry being pushed aside, after telling Alicia to stay where she was, stood beside where Harry was sitting on the floor looking at where the glass was supposed to be at surprised.

As the snake slid swiftly past them, both Harry and Charles could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only spout gibberish. As far as the Potter twins have seen, the snake hasn't done anything but snap playfully at their heels as it passed by them, but by the time they were all back in the van Uncle Vernon rented (picking up Alicia first, who was sitting on a bench near the reptile house), Dudley was telling them how it nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all for Harry at least, was when Piers was calm enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

Uncle Vernon dropped of Piers to his house and once they made it back to their house he grabbed Harry and locked him in the cupboard with no meals then looked at Charles and Alicia. "Both of you will sleep in the attic tonight and will not give your brother any food. Do I make myself clear?"

Both children nodded their heads immediately. All three children secretly knowing one of them was gonna sneak some food in to the cupboard for Harry while the Dursleys were sleeping.

"Now go do your chores." The both of them immediately left to do them.

The next day Harry was let out but wasn't allowed food for 2 more days but none of the Potter kids seemed to care since they could always find ways to get food without being seen of getting and eating them.

While they were doing their chores in the garden, Charles asked Harry.  
"Harry did you hear the snake talking yesterday?"

Harry nodded quickly, "I wasn't sure if I heard it or if it was just my imagination. Snakes aren't supposed to speak isn't it?"

"Snakes can't speak at all but if we both heard it then maybe only we heard it" Charles said while pulling out a weed. "Maybe its connected to all those strange things that have been happening to or around us sometimes."

"Maybe it is." Harry nodded agreeing.

"Where were you, Alicia?" Charles asked their sister. "I'm sure yesterday when I was going to Harry, I told you to stay where you were."

"Someone saw me just standing where I was and told me we should go out of the reptile house since it was dangerous and then took my hand and pulled me to the exit." She explained. "Once we were out of there she asked me if I knew where my family was and I pointed at a random place and said I could find my way, once she was out of sight I went back and sat on the bench you found me at."

"Alright then" Charles and Harry said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was finally summer vacation and Charles, Harry and Alicia were happy about it. They were especially happy that they would no longer be in the same school as Dudley and his friends since he was going to Smeltings Academy and the twins were going to Stonewall High. The three of them would do whatever possible to avoid Dudley, when they had no chores and aunt Petunia would shoo them out the house, and for Charles it meant being able to go to his favorite place, the library, Alicia and Harry would always join him cause there was no possibility whatsoever of Dudley and his friends to ever even take one step in there. They would read or play the board or card games they found there until it was time to go back to do their evening chores and help prepare for dinner. That was how their summer went until...

It was a supposedly normal morning, Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee, Aunt Petunia was cooking more breakfast for her husband and son, Dudley was eating, Charles was cleaning the living room, Harry was washing the pots and pans finished being used, and Alicia was out at the garden watering the plants.

"Boy go get the mail." Uncle Vernon said without taking his eyes off the newspaper.

Harry having finished washing for the moment went to do as his uncle said. Once he was at the front door, he picked up the letters and checked who they were addressed from when he noticed two letters, one addressed to him and one to Charles, it was addressed to exactly their cupboard. He walked back to the dining room, he gave Uncle Vernon his letters and was about to hide both his and Charles letter when Dudley suddenly grabbed the letters from his hand.

"Daddy! Daddy! The freak was going to hide some letters!" Dudley shouted as he held up the letters.

"Those are mine and Charles's letters give it back!" Harry shouted. Charles having heard the shouting looked at the dining room.

"Give me the letters, Dudley." Uncle Vernon says, Dudley walks to him giving it to his father.

When Uncle Vernon with Aunt Petunia looking over his shoulder reads where it is specifically addressed to both of them seemed to visibly paled and sucked in their breath.

"Dudley, Harry out of the room." Uncle Vernon orders them.

"But Daddy I wanna know what it says." Dudley whines.

"Get out of the room now!" Uncle Vernon shouts, grabbing Harry by the wrist while pushing Dudley. Once they both boys were out the room he immediately shut and locked the door.

Dudley immediately went to peek through the keyhole while both Harry and Charles peeked through the bottom of the door. They heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking but couldn't understand what they were talking about.

Later that day Uncle Vernon told the Potter siblings that they would be moving to Dudley's second bedroom while also informing the twins that he burned their letters.

"They looked quite distressed while reading the letters." Alicia says when all three of them were in their new room. The twins looked at her in surprised.

"You saw them?" Charles asked.

"Well... I was at the garden outside and they didn't close the curtains, they were also not as quiet as they thought they were." She said. Both twins wanted to smack their own head for not thinking about looking through the back.

"Do you know what the letters are about?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue." Alicia answered shrugging. "They were spouting gibberish about freaks or something and how you guys won't be going somewhere."

The twins looked at each other wanting to know the contents of the letters that were addressed to them.

"I have a feeling that won't be the last ones." They looked at their sister questionably. "I mean it was addressed exactly to the cupboard and if that's not strange then I don't what is."

The next morning at breakfast, Dudley is asked to get the post by Uncle Vernon. After banging things all the way down the hall with his Smeltings stick, Dudley calls out that there is some other letters addressed to Harry and Charles, this time in '''The Smallest Bedroom''', rather than '''The Cupboard Under the Stairs'''. Both Harry and Uncle Vernon rush to the hallway in an attempt to get the letters (Charles feeling the urge to facepalm and Alicia listening from the garden). After a minute of confused fighting, Uncle Vernon emerges clutching the letters in his hand.

Determined to see what his letter says, Harry creeps down the stairs early the next morning and approaches the door. He is going to camp there until the post arrives, then he will finally get to read his letter. When he reaches the door, however, he stands on Uncle Vernon - who had the very same idea. Every day, letters appear addressed to the Potter twins, and they are doubling in number. Eventually, there are so many letters arriving that Uncle Vernon resorts to nailing shut the letter box. But they begin to appear in the strangest of places: under the door, squeezed through the window, and Aunt Petunia even finds some while cracking open eggs (something Alicia wished she had seen).

Finally, they get attacked by thirty or forty letters being fired out of the fireplace. Despite the sender's efforts, Harry still does not manage to get his hands on one of the letters for long enough to read it and a furious Uncle Vernon states that they are leaving the house. Uncle Vernon rents a van almost immediately and they get into it and leave soon after. They travel for miles until they eventually stop in front of a gloomy hotel on the brink of the city. Vernon's attempt to shake the sender off are not successful, however, as more letters come for the twins to the hotel the very next morning. Again, they get back in the van and finally stop get on a boat that takes them to an island with a small hut on it.

The siblings sat down on the rug of the first floor of the hut, watching the time passing by from their watches. All three of them waiting for midnight, for the twins birthday.

Once the clocked striked midnight twins greeted each other happy birthday, with Alicia silently clapping for them while also greeting them happy birthday.

Then there was a loud banging on the door...

* * *

**Hi guys**

**I'll be honest with you guys**. **I have never read the Harry Potter books but I have watched the movies. I do need help with making this so if there is someone who knows the book back to back. I would really like to know how it goes in the book so that I have an idea on what I'm doing. I'm obviously not making it like the cannon but I need the book details especially the conversations.**

**Thank you all for reading**

**-AkatsukiAsh🍀**


End file.
